


Todo un año por delante

by Mangoh



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, idk how to write romance, no beta we die like men, this will be cringy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoh/pseuds/Mangoh
Summary: Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que entraste a Kunugigaoka Junior High school cuando te enviaron a la clase E. Cualquier cosa podría pasar, pero de todas esas posibles cosas no esperabas dos: En primera, que el profesor fuese una extraña creatura con superpoderes, y en segunda, encontrarte con un chico así...Por supuesto que no estabas enamorada... ¿Verdad?
Relationships: Shiota Nagisa/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Muchas posibilidades

**Author's Note:**

> Porfa perdónenme por no saber escribir romances, en el primer y segundo capítulo no hay tantos momentos "uwu", pero conforme avanza la historia va a haber más, lo intentaré ;-;

El ciclo escolar había recién iniciado hace unas cuantas semanas y había miles de posibilidades y oportunidades delante tuyo. O las hubiera habido, de no ser por el hecho de que apenas entrando a la escuela te habían exiliado a la clase E. 

Aún seguías preguntándote qué habías hecho mal, lo único que hiciste fue pedirles que pararan a un par de chicos que estaban amenazándote, y los muy malditos le dijeron al director que fuiste tú quien los había amenazado. Cualquiera que haya sido su motivo ya no importaba, ahora a pesar de tus decentes notas habías sido transferida a la “clase del end”.

Pero no podía ser tan malo como te habían dicho, después de todo acabaste ahí por intentar defenderte, probablemente todos o al menos la mayoría habían terminado ahí por algo similar. Pero sobrepensar no te serviría de nada, de cualquier modo ya estabas ahí, y no habías luchado tanto para entrar de intercambio a esa mugre escuela solo para salirte por algo de bullying y porque te habían enviado a cierta clase. 

…

Era tu primer día yendo a clases al edificio de la clase E y estabas nerviosa, después de todo era como tener un primer día de clases de nuevo, tendrías que presentarte y conocer a todos ahí. A pesar de que hablarle a gente nueva no se te dificultaba mucho, no era algo que te agradara mucho hacer. Después de un rato de caminar, habías por fin conseguido subir la colina en donde se encontraba el edificio. No era particularmente alta o empinada, habías subido a cerros más grandes, pero el fuerte calor hacía que no fuese una tarea sencilla. “No importa” pensaste, “esto me servirá para conseguir condición física, así que supongo que es una ventaja”. No eras una persona particularmente optimista, pero no perdías nada intentando ver lo positivo de la situación.

Entraste al edificio de madera y caminaste por el pasillo sin poner mucha atención al deplorable estado en el que se encontraba. “De todos modos las escuelas de mi país suelen estar así o peor,” pensaste “incluso si es una escuela cara con buena reputación”. Mientras caminabas, te encontrabas demasiado perdida en tus pensamientos como para poner mucha atención a tus alrededores. Tan perdida que, antes de que pudieras darte cuenta o reaccionar, chocaste con alguien.

Ambos cayeron de al piso, causando que algunos papeles que llevabas en la mano se desparramaran por ahí. Avergonzada, inmediatamente te levantaste y juntaste casi todos los papeles, excepto uno, tu nuevo horario, el cual no veías. Subiste un poco la mirada para ver a la otra persona, quien aún en se encontraba en el piso, pero lo que viste te atrapó desprevenida. Un chico de pelo azul claro, cuya apariencia no era muy convencionalmente masculina, y cuya estatura se notaba era algo más baja que la tuya sostenía en su mano el papel que no encontrabas.

“Ohpordios lo siento muchísimo, ¿Estás bien?” preguntaste paniqueada. Querías que la tierra te tragara, apenas era tu primer día y ya sentías que la habías regado con alguien. Le ofreciste tu mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, era lo menos que podías hacer.

“Sí, no te preocupes, fue solo un accidente”, te respondió el chico con una sonrisa amigable. Tomó tu mano y se impulsó hacia arriba, su mano se sentía cálida y suave (aunque ese era difícilmente el momento para fijarse en eso).

“¿Seguro? ¿No te lastimaste?”, le volviste a preguntar una vez que el chico estaba en pie.

“No, de verdad, estoy bien. ¿No te lastimaste tú?” Su voz era suave, y de cierto modo tranquilizante.

“No, yo tampoco me herí.” Al hablarle usaste aquel tono suave y agudo que solo usa uno al pedir pizza, ese tono el cual detestabas que saliera involuntariamente, pero no había mucho que pudieras hacer al respecto. “Por cierto, cómo, ehm, ¿cómo te llamas?” le preguntaste aún un poco nerviosa, aunque su voz tranquila y agradable te ayudó a calmarte un poco.

“Me llamo Nagisa Shiota, puedes llamarme sólo Nagisa si quieres. ¿Y tú?”

Le dijiste tu nombre, pero no era muy de tu agrado ser llamada así y menos por un posible compañero de clase, lo cual le informaste. Por ninguna razón relevante, aclaraste, simplemente sentías que era demasiado formal que te llamaran de esa forma y preferías que te llamaran por tu apodo, el cual le dijiste arriesgándote a que sonara algo vergonzoso.

“Vaya, si es así como lo prefieres eso haré. Me agrada tu apodo, seguro tiene una historia interesante detrás”

“Ja, creo que esperas demasiado de mí” dijiste bromeando y añadiendo una risa nerviosa. “Bueno, tengo que entrar al aula. O más bien tenemos, supongo que si estás aquí es porque perteneces a la clase E, ¿no?” Qué idiota estoy, pensaste. ¿Por qué otra razón estaría él aquí? Se nota que no es un profesor, además de que lleva el uniforme. A veces se te ocurrían preguntas así cuando tratabas de iniciar una conversación casual, y de plano eran las preguntas más weonas. A modo de salvada trataste de hacer parecer que la pregunta era retórica. “Bueno, si es así nos vemos ahí”.

Continuaste por tu camino a paso veloz, aliviada de que el momento incómodo terminara, pero algo triste de que la conversación hubiese terminado ahí. Después de todo Nagisa se veía agradable, además de que era la primera vez que el pensamiento “ese chico es lindo” te pasaba por la mente (sin contar los chicos de juegos otome). Habías dado ya unos cuantos pasos apresurados cuando volviste a oír su voz.

“Espera”

Te volteaste no bien lo escuchaste hablar. “¿Sí?”

“Olvidaste tu, uhm, tu papel”

Te volteaste y, en efecto, ahí estaba tu papel, aún en su mano. Tus ganas de que te tragara la tierra aumentaron justo cuando habían comenzado a disminuir. No te quedaba de otra, caminaste hacia él algo avergonzada, aunque en el fondo estabas de cierto modo… feliz, de poder hablar con él un poco más. No cuestionaste la razón, tal vez simplemente te cayó bien desde la primera vez que hablaron incluso si fueron sólo unos segundos. Llegaste a donde estaba Nagisa, quien tenía el papel extendido hacia ti.

“Ah, este… muchas gracias” dijiste. Tu cara mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa a pesar de que estabas muriendo por dentro. Al tomar el papel de su mano, las yemas de tus dedos rozaron con los suyos, y de inmediato sentiste que tu rostro tenía toda la intención de sonrojarse, así que te volteaste un poco con esperanzas de que no fuese tan notorio.

“No es nada, tiene sentido que estés nerviosa ya que este es tu primer día en la clase E después de todo” Nagisa movió su mano a su nuca, y desvió un poco la mirada. “Te puedo acompañar al aula si quieres, e incluso explicarte un poco acerca de- “

“¿Piensas explicarle sobre nuestro profesor el pulpo alienígena al cual debemos asesinar?” Lo interrumpió un chico pelirrojo, quien pasó caminando a paso veloz. “Buena suerte con eso”. El chico pelirrojo siguió caminando hacia el aula sin detenerse a siquiera ver o escuchar tus reacciones.

“¿Eh?” Estabas confundida, no sabías si siquiera habías escuchado bien lo que el chico pelirrojo había dicho.

“Sí… Te explicarán sobre eso eventualmente.” Eso no resolvía tu duda, al contrario, pero al menos te aseguraba que se resolvería luego. “Vamos, te acompañaré al salón, estoy seguro de que los demás te recibirán bien.” 

…

Bueno, por más vergonzosa o extraña que había sido tu primera interacción con tus nuevos compañeros, todo lo que acababa de pasar te dejó algo muy claro: Aún había miles de posibilidades y oportunidades delante de ti, solamente te quedaba descubrir qué clase de posibilidades y oportunidades eran.


	2. Vaya primer día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí postear el segundo, de nada. Disfruten su kk :D

Abriste la puerta del aula con cuidado, tanto por los nervios como por el estado de ésta, estaba tan desgastada que parecía que podría romperse con demasiada fuerza. El sol de la mañana iluminaba al salón con una luz cálida. Ahí se encontraban algunos de tus nuevos compañeros, quienes voltearon a verte inmediatamente. Levantaste la mano y saludaste nerviosamente, y sin decir más que buenos días entraste al aula. Nagisa entrando detrás de ti e inmediatamente fue a su asiento a dejar sus cosas.

Comenzaste a buscar un asiento con la mirada. Oías cómo los alumnos que ahí se encontraban hablaban entre ellos. ¿Estarían hablando sobre ti? Trataste de callar a tus pensamientos, los cuales no te ayudaban nada con los nervios que sentías. Entonces, de uno de los grupos salieron un par de chicas que comenzaron a caminar hacia ti, una era rubia y la otra tenía el pelo verde. Comenzaste a prepararte mentalmente para lo que sea que sucediera después.

“Debes ser nueva aquí, yo soy Rio Nakamura y esta de aquí es Kaede Kayano, es un placer conocerte”

“Igualmente, aunque no deben ser tan formales conmigo, jaja” dijiste antes de presentarte tú.

“Espero que nos llevemos bien”, dijo la más baja de las dos, Kayano.

“Sí, yo también espero eso. Por cierto, ¿Saben qué asientos de aquí están libres?”

“Hay tres hasta atrás, pero tienes mucha suerte. Sugino y Sugaya estuvieron de acuerdo en ambos recorrerse un lugar hacia atrás, nadie querría que la nueva se tuviera que sentar hasta atrás, ¿cierto? Así que tienes espacio en el asiento detrás de Nagisa”

“¿Puedo preguntar a qué te refieres con mucha suerte?”

“Estarás cerca de nosotras dos, por supuesto. ¿A qué más podría estarme refiriendo?”

No estabas segura si sobrepensaste o si no era precisamente a eso a lo que se refería con suerte, pero bueno. Fuese lo que fuese, te ibas a tener que sentar cerca de Nagisa, aquel chico que hacía que te pusieras nerviosa. Te ponías nerviosa gracias al accidente de hace rato, claro. ¿Por qué otra razón te pondrías nerviosa?

Te quedaste pensando y mirando hacia la nada hasta que Nakamura sacudió su mano frente a ti. 

“¿Estás bien?”

“Ah, por supuesto, sí, todo bien. Bueno, iré a mi lugar. Muchísimas gracias”

Fuiste a sentarte a tu nuevo asiento. Vaya suerte tenías. Justo cuando ibas a tocar su hombro para llamar su atención y saludarlo, la puerta del salón se abrió. Esperabas ver entrar a un profesor, o incluso a un alumno que haya llegado tarde, pero…

¿¡Qué rayos era esa cosa!?

Una especie de pulpo amarillo gigante entró por la puerta, pero eso no era lo más extraño. Lo más extraño era que ninguno de los otros estudiantes parecía reaccionar de manera extraña.

“Muy bien clase, levántense,”

No parecían sorprendidos en lo más mínimo.

“Apunten,”

Eso eran… ¿Armas reales? Qué clase de sueño raro…

“Fuego.”

No, no era un sueño, definitivamente no era un sueño y el ruido de las armas te lo comprobó. Tu primera reacción fue agacharte bajo tu escritorio y cubrirte los oídos y cabeza. ¿Pero qué mierda sucedía?

Los disparos cesaron, abriste los ojos y miraste a tu alrededor confundida. Para tu sorpresa, todos volvieron a sentarse, excepto una chica de pelo corto que se sentaba a tu lado, quien te ofreció una mano para levantarte y volvió a su lugar.

“Creo que olvidamos decirle a la nueva sobre esto”, escuchaste que alguien comentó atrás.

“Nah, no sabemos qué tan buena es para actuar inocente, si le contábamos antes tal vez su reacción nos delataría”, respondió alguien más.

“¿Se puede saber qué está sucediendo aquí?” preguntaste tú.

“Permíteme explicarte” oíste una voz venir desde enfrente. ¿El pulpo podía hablar? “Yo soy su profesor, Koro-sensei, y ustedes tienen como misión matarme antes del final del año si quieren que su planeta se conserve en una pieza.”

Eso tenía todavía menos sentido.

“Se le dará una recompensa a quien consiga asesinarme, pero nadie fuera de la clase puede saberlo. Mientras tanto, les daré clases. ¿Todo claro? Si no, algún compañero puede explicarte mejor la situación”

A pesar de tu confusión asentiste con la cabeza. No estabas asustada, pero sí muy confundida. ¿Esa cosa iba a ser tu profesor? ¿Lo tendrían que matar? ¿El planeta en una pieza? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

“Bienvenida a la clase E,” Nagisa volteó hacia atrás para hablarte de frente. “Te ayudaré a que esto te quede claro al terminar las clases.”

Vaya, algo bueno tenía que salir del día. Ahora sólo quedaba intentar poner atención después de todo lo que había sucedido.

…

Cuando decías que el año estaba lleno de posibilidades esperabas todo menos esto, pero bueno, si lograban matar al profesor les quedaría una gran historia para contarle a los nietos o sobrinos. Solo quedaba esperar a que terminaran las clases para poder hablar con Nagisa, lo cual te emocionaba. Te emocionaba el saber más sobre la extraña clase, claro; ¿Qué más te podría emocionar sobre hablar con él?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si alguien siquiera lea esto, pero si obtengo un kudo o comentario publicaré el 3


	3. Escena cliché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo un kudo, así que pa la persona que leyó esto: Garcias por aguantar mi cringe, tqm uwu

Nagisa aparentemente era bueno explicando las cosas. Aparentemente, porque realmente no le estabas poniendo mucha atención. Mas que nada por tratar de procesar lo que estaba diciendo (aunque el hecho de estar tan cerca suyo tampoco te ayudaba a concentrarte mucho). 

Caminaban juntos hacia el edificio principal, de donde algunos partían hacia la estación del subterráneo más cercana y otros eran recogidos por sus padres. El sol aún brillaba con fuerza, pero el clima era más agradable que en la mañana. O tal vez el estar en la presencia de Nagisa te hacía ignorar el clima. Una vez te había explicado un poco mejor lo que había sucedido en la mañana las cosas te habían quedado claras, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era una situación extraña. ¿En qué otra escuela te encontrarías con que tu profesor que es una creatura amarilla con tentáculos y súper velocidad, el entrenador de educación física es un agente del gobierno, y la maestra de inglés es una asesina profesional? Definitivamente no era una escuela común, pero ya estabas ahí y no pensabas desaprovechar la oportunidad.

De nuevo ibas absorbida tanto en tus pensamientos como en la conversación, cuando el cielo se comenzó a nublar. “Oh no,” pensaste, “si llueve todos sabemos a dónde irá esto. ¿Quién no conoce a la típica escena cliché de compartir sombrilla? Bueno, cálmate, ni siquiera está lloviendo aún y ya estás sobrepensando. Todo estará bien mientras no empieze a caer agua…”

Una gota cayó. Luego otra. Y luego otra más. Una ligera lluvia había comenzado a caer. Maldita sea. Ibas a comenzar a paniquearte, pero entonces recordaste que sí llevabas contigo un paraguas. ¡Qué suerte! Escena de shoujo chafa evitada. Lo sacaste de tu mochila y lo abriste, y después volteaste a ver a Nagisa. Asumirías que él también llevaba su paraguas…

De no ser porque él estaba comenzando a empaparse. Rayos. Parecía que la escena de shoujo chafa no iba a poder ser evitada. A menos qué…

“Ehhh, puedo compartir mi paraguas contigo, si quieres.”

“¿De verdad? Gracias, pero estoy bien. Sólo es agua, no me molesta mojarme.”

“Mala suerte, ya hice una oferta y no descansaré hasta que la aceptes.”

“Repito, muchas gracias, pero de verdad yo…”

“Lo quieras o no, ahora lo tienes.” Dejándote llevar por la situación, rápidamente pusiste el paraguas en su mano y lo dejaste caer, dejando a Nagisa sin otra opción más que tomarlo.

“Yo…”

Con tus dos manos tomaste su mano que tenía el paraguas y lo miraste a los ojos. “No es muy educado de tu parte rechazar mi ayuda.” le dijiste con una expresión algo sarcástica.

¿Qué rayos acababas de decir y hacer? Nunca habías hecho ese tipo de avance, ser así no era tu estilo usual. Cuando te diste cuenta de la situación en la que estabas comenzaste a sentir cómo la temperatura de tu rostro aumentaba y tus mejillas enrojecían. En un pánico soltaste su mano y te volteaste al otro lado. Querías salir huyendo de ahí.

“Muchas gracias por, por la charla de hoy. Nos, eh, vemos mañana, adiós.” 

Saliste corriendo en medio de la lluvia antes de que tu cortocircuito cerebral empeorara. ¿Qué mosca te picó? Nunca antes te habías puesto así con nadie, ¿por qué ese chico hacía que tu cabeza diera vueltas y tu corazón latiera sólo con su presencia? Fue entonces que, mientras corrías empapada, te diste cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Nagisa te gustaba, con todo lo que eso implicaba. En el lugar y momento menos indicado, tu cerebro había decidido dejar de ser racional porque tu corazón había tomado el control. Y de todas las cosas en las que podrías estar pensando, ahora debías pensar en cómo manejar el tener un crush. 

De todas las posibilidades que habías considerado para este año, las menos probables estaban sucediendo: Ser enviada a la clase E, tener que matar a tu profesor, y ahora estar enamorada. Bueno, uno no puede pensar en todo. Un claro ejemplo de ello era cómo en ese momento estabas pensando en que ahora te gustaba alguien, en vez de pensar en buscar refugio de la lluvia y no atrapar un resfriado. Aunque honestamente, enfermarte era la menor de tus preocupaciones en ese momento. Solamente esperabas que el día de mañana las cosas no fueran incómodas. Lo bueno es que Nagisa no parecía ser el tipo de persona en hacer las cosas incómodas, al contrario. Te sentías cómoda cuando estabas cerca de él, así que de cierto modo sabías (y esperabas) que no se lo tomaría a mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la wea mala, no c escribir romance, además este capítulo estuvo muy corto, perdón x'd  
> Tal vez el próximo esté más largo, no c

**Author's Note:**

> alto cringe wn, a lo mejor actualizo, no c


End file.
